


phone calls

by m8rcs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Clingy Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, M/M, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m8rcs/pseuds/m8rcs
Summary: the three times haechan calls mark instead of texting, knowing the older really hate phone call. and that one time when haechan admits that it's because he wants to hear mark's voice.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	phone calls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [markzone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/markzone/gifts).



> enjoy <3

i- 

Mark has been laying on his bed and staring blankly on the ceiling for like twenty minutes. He was waiting for his boyfriend to come back from his morning lessons. His backpack is sitting on one of his chairs, while the phone was nowhere to be found. 

Mark is not a big fan of using the phone. He usually uses it for online assignments or for texting his parents. His close friends all knew that Mark wouldn't pick up his phone at all. He would constantly check up his notification from time to time, just to see if there's anything important. 

A loud sound came from the living room startling Mark and knocked him out of his thoughts. Knowing that it's his boyfriend, Mark gets up from his position and swings his backpack on his shoulder, hugging books by his arms and walks out from their shared bedroom. 

Haechan is now sitting on the couch, looking extremely exhausted and sleepy. With a smile, he approaches the younger and pats his head, gaining a bright smile that he really loves to see. Haechan is his only boyfriend, he was never actually interested in someone. But this boy in front of him managed to steal his heart on first sight. 

"I'll be going now" Mark mutters sweetly, pecking Haechan's lips and walks out from the door not before peeking at the younger through the small space of the door. Shaking his head, Mark immediately wears his shoes and goes directly to the lift. 

He was about to enter the lift when a sudden voice came from his phone. No one will call him except this one person. His pretty and cute boyfriend. Mark sighs and picks up the phone and puts it near his ear. 

"Markie, you left your notebook at the living room" Haechan's sweet voice booms through the speaker. Mark finally realised that he indeed left his notebook on the table to pat his boyfriend's head. He facepalmed himself and replied "You could have just texted me, Channie," Mark says, walking back to their shared apartment. 

"What's the point of having a boyfriend if I can't call him," Haechan says sarcastically, opening the door and shoves the book into Mark's arms. "Can't I call my boyfriend?" Haechan asks, rolling his eyes when he sees Mark grinning cheekily. 

"Now go," Haechan says, pushing the older out of the room, and laughing out loud when he witnessed the older nearly falling. Mark pouts at the younger's harshness and he immediately softens when he sees the looks on the older's face. He walks out from the door without wearing shoes and smooches Mark's lips delicately. 

Mark is already near his classroom when his phone is ringing again. Sighing annoyedly, he sees the younger name on the phone and immediately smiles. "Markie, I forgot to tell you," Haechan says urgently, making Mark confused. 

"Haha joking, I love you, Mark Lee! Have a great day and I'll kiss you later" Haechan giggles and hang up. 

ii. 

Books were scattered on the table, some of them even on the bed. A boy is currently studying for his mid-exam but nothing goes in his way. Leaving him with messy hair and clothes, slightly frustrated when he can't understand anything he tried to revise. 

His boyfriend is currently hanging out with his friends to not bother the younger one. But Haechan is in need of vitamin Mark, he clearly can't study because his boyfriend wasn't there to cheer him up. He weakly stands up from the chair and picks up his phone from the nightstand and searches for his boyfriend's contact. 

Mark was laughing at one of his friend's jokes when his phone rang from the back pocket of his jeans. All of them seemed stunned because they never actually thought someone was going to call Mark. He immediately picked up the phone when he saw the younger's name. 

"Hello," A frustrated voice says, making Mark frown at that. "Haechannie? Are you okay?" Mark asks and he can only hear an exhausted sigh from the younger. "Mark, can we go out and have lunch later?" Donghyuck says, doing a puppy eyes even though Mark couldn't see it, he could feel it. 

"Sure baby if you want. But you can tell me later or just message me about it" Mark says, raising his eyebrows when he heard a scoff coming from his boyfriend's mouth. "Do you pay for the bills?" He replies which Mark only said 'no'. 

"Then I can call you whenever I want. Is it wrong to call my own boyfriend? Do you want me to call someone else? If you want then I can do it" Haechan scoffs again, immediately hangs up the phone and throws it on the bed. 

Feeling sleepy, he finds Mark's pillow and hugs it tightly, eventually falling asleep later. When Mark came inside the room, he was greeted by a sight of the younger curling on their bed while tightly hugging his pillow. The younger one indeed looks stressed and frustrated. 

Mark quickly enters the bathroom and takes a quick shower. He then later wakes the younger up with kisses and Haechan only pulls Mark for cuddles. Without saying anything, Mark just hugs Haechan back and both of them sleep through the day. 

iii. 

It was one peaceful day for the boyfriends. Haechan and Mark both don't have any classes today so they choose to just stay at home and spend their time by cuddling and binge-watching movies. But turns out, their fridge seems to be empty since none of them had done the grocery shopping for past weeks. 

Haechan defeatedly closed the refrigerator door and walked to the older man who was comfortably sitting on the couch. He then sits on the older's lap while holding his own stomach. Due to that, his stomach suddenly rumbling making the older giggles at the sound. 

"I'm hungry," Haechan says pouting while still holding his belly. "The baby inside my belly also is hungry" He adds. Mark finds it adorable at the way Haechan puffs out his cheeks and lips. "A baby my ass," Mark says, snorting at the younger's attempt. 

"Come on Markie, let's go and eat outside. After that, we can just buy groceries for tomorrow" Haechan says, hugging Mark's neck. "How am I supposed to stand up when there's a baby on my lap?" Mark shook his head amusedly and the younger just whined so Mark could pick him up and bring him to the room too lazy to walk. 

Later on, they finally arrived at the cafe and sat down at the nearest table they could find. While waiting for the waiter to pick up their orders, Haechan excused himself to go to the toilet leaving Mark by himself. The younger then proceeded to do his business and eventually forget that they still didn't order anything. 

While Mark is still sitting on the same stool, patiently waiting for the younger when suddenly the waiter comes to their table, giving out the menus to him and pulling out his small notebook. "Hm, could we wait for my boyfriend? He's-" His talk was interrupted by a ringing phone, Donghyuck's name written on it making him confused as to why he didn't come out from the toilet. 

"Baby, could you order pasta for me? The one we used to eat together" Haechan says, mumbling a few more words but he can't hear it very well. When Mark didn't reply, Haechan said it a bit louder than before "Baby?" 

"Yeah, okay. Why are you not here?" Mark asks, smiling awkwardly at the waiter who has been standing there for minutes now. "Just because," The younger says, hanging up the phone right after. Mark sighs tiredly at the younger's antics and quickly gives out his orders. 

Mark is now pushing the trolley while Haechan is picking up the things that he needs in the food section. A few minutes later, Haechan disappears from his sight to find a few more things. Mark just stood at the same place while staring at the kids in front of him who were playing together. 

His phone suddenly vibrated from the back of his pocket and he quickly picked it up without looking at the contact name. "Markie, could you pick up some onions for me," Haechan says, standing not too far away and close from him, pointing at the onions section behind Mark. 

"You could just come here to say it," Mark says pointedly, glaring at the younger. Haechan just shrugged and continued finding whatever he needed. 

Sometimes Haechan is weird and Mark can't say anything because he was too speechless. 

+1 

Haechan and Mark are currently at the park near their apartments while holding an ice cream. The two of them just finished buying the groceries from the store and now just chilling around. They actually plan to go somewhere else but Haechan has been pleading Mark to bring him to the park instead and the older is too whipped for him so he eventually agrees. 

While sitting on the bench, Mark got a message from his mother asking if he has been eating or not and also asked about Haechan's wellbeing. The older one just replies very dry texts because that's how he is. Haechan shook his head at the older and continued eating his ice cream. 

"You wanna know why I wouldn't stop calling you even though you are very close to me?" Haechan asks, wiggling his eyebrows trying to catch the older's attention. Mark immediately nods, he's truly confused with the younger as well so he wants some answers. 

"That's because you're a very dry ass texter. I hate it when you show no interest in texting someone. So instead of getting my feelings and pride hurts, I chose to call you" Haechan says "Plus, I also want to hear your voice too. I wouldn't admit it to you before but I guess you deserve to know this so… You know, your voice is very comforting. It gives me so much comfort without you knowing it. I tried my best to find some excuses to hear your voice because it's kinda helped me when I'm stressed or not" 

"I know you dislike phone calls so much. I know sometimes I can be so annoying with all the calls I did, I'm really sorry for that Mark. But I love your voice so much so expect some more disturbing voice calls in future" Haechan says grinning and eating the last piece of his ice cream cone. Mark shook his head fondly. 

"I never know that my voice is comforting for you. You never bother me with your calls or anything. I might not show it enough but I actually love it when you decided to call me instead of texting. It means you're really special to others. You lighten up my days with your honey-sweet voice too baby, so don't apologise and call me even more in future" Mark says, cupping Haechan's cheeks and looking at him fondly. 

"Kiss me" Haechan whispers, closing the distance between them and finally Mark captures Haechan's lips with his. It's safe to say that after that day, Mark needs to answer Haechan's calls every single minute but not even once the older person complains about it. In fact, sometimes he would be the one to call the younger.


End file.
